borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Top 5 Legendaries
This is an area to list your top 5 favorite legendaries and the reason why (No pearls please). This will help me and possibly others in choosing alternate weapons. 1. Pestilent Defiler with 1115 damage & 2 shots. If it takes more than 2 shots, you aren't doing it right! 2. Vitriolic Crux. Up close and personal :) 3. Combustion Hellfire. Compounded fire damage FTW! 4. Vitriolic Destroyer. 270 damage, 10 fire rate, 12 round clip with x3 corrosive. I really like this weapon for its ability to fire 12 rounds in 2 seconds all into the same spot. Crit heaven! 5. Fearsome Volcano with 1030 damage, *4 fire and 4.2 zoom. No explanation needed ;) RoadRunner 1. Skullmasher. High Damage and knock back effect. Great on taking out crawmerax critical spots fast. 2. Orion: Fast ROF and larger clip combined with strong electricity and bullet ricochet make a beast of a gun. 3: Hellfire: Set enemies on fire and take cover, great for taking down alot of enemies at once. 4: Vitrolic Crux: If you can find one of these with 1.9 < ROF, x4 Acid, and good accuracy this gun will tear through the lance like no other, mine s so fast it looks like a machine gun when fires. 5: Hornet: I raid the armory alot and this gun not only eats knoxx up but keeps him from doing anything since getting alot of fst criticals is easy. Also eats through his defenders and medics fast too. Eatingleg4peanut 13:52, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, here are mine 5 (I mean 1 now on) fav guns (Had to update). 1. Hpmh, I left my Hellfire for few reasons: WAAAY too much lag when having fun with friends (frame rate dropped to ~5/sec I guess), nowadays I don't like the massive effects (same with the Orion). Plus Hellfire was way too powerful for someone who loves challenges. SO I end up probably to some of these as my #1 is bouncing between Cylcops and Whitting's Elephant Gun. (Tough to be honest I had only once Cyclops, for few days I guess... Never came in mind how good it'd have been :/ ). (The guns 2-5# are not legendaries, but legends anyways. And pwn most Legendaries, in right hands.) --Sinister5310 (talk) 08:30, September 17, 2012 (UTC) heres my 5 top oranges: #Hellfire, good against everybody 'cept them darn pyros. #Skullmasher, great damage mines 326X6. #Draco, another fire but almost as great as the hellfire and a large clip. hard to find #Invader, penetrator would work, but the invader can have elemental effects. #Finally the defiler, mine has about 1079 damage, and is, in my opinion, the best corrosive gun The man himself... Pavilonn 16:12, June 15, 2010 (UTC) 1. Penetrator - It's a full auto sniper rifle, and chews through Crawmerax, need more be said. And it CAN have elemental effects /\ 2. Hellfire - nuff said 3. Volcano - like the Hellfire, but with extreme range and accuracy by comparison, and usually bigger firey explosions 4. Ogre - devastating explosions practically every other shot, doesn't lose potency like the Draco, and works well against everything unlike the Hellfire 5. S&S Crux - most will disagree with me on this one because of the spread pattern affecting accuracy, but the shots are actually quite predictable because they disperse along the cross hairs of scopes, and in close quarters where accuracy doesn't matter, having one of these with a 1.9+ rof, its massive magazine size, and x2-x4 Explosive makes one devastating, especially as a soldier 6. TORGUE GASHER..... just kidding I would have added the Serpens too, but the OP said no pearlescents. 18:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC) My Top 5 Legendaries ... : Hellfire - duh! : Defiler - for those pesky enemies resistant to fire. : Ogre - pure pwnage, luv seeing those arms-n-legs go flying. : Vengeance - it's shield bypass effect is more important than it's actual usage. : Toss Up - Cobra or Orion for run-n-gun, Volcano for long range jaw-dropping devastation. -- MeMadeIt 20:05, June 15, 2010 (UTC) My top 5 based on what I've actually used (normally I use a great deal of purple weapons cause they're better <3 Glorious Havoc) : Hellfire - Even with crap RoF or damage this gun still rocks Defiler - If fire won't kill it, then corrosion will (except for friggin Craw maggots, screw them) Skullmasher - I like this gun against Craw, the spread makes criticals hits easy from a distance Thanatos - Just because the mag is huge and it's fun as hell to spray Ogre - This is last because it's a sweet weapon but I don't have one anymore (the one I found I gave to my friend because I didn't use combat rifles at the time lol) GruntMastaFlash 00:01, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I think Legendaries aren't the best guns around, but they fall under the category of better than most, with extra special effects. My favorites... (mostly by what I'd actual like to have in my arsenal) 1. Torgue Bastard - Raw Power 2. Torgue Cobra - The Biggest Bang 3. Dahl Penetrator - Super Automatic Machine Gun 4. S&S Draco - Burning! 5. Vladof Mongol - Fear the Horde... of missiles! Eefree89 05:06, June 16, 2010 (UTC) 1. Hornet- caustic, bust action, doesnt eat through ammo 2. Hellfire- with 100% ignite chance hard to beat 3. Thanatos- one hell of a mag, get an elemental and a scope and its perfect combo 4. Torgue bastard- in my opinion best combat rifle in the game thats bout all i use(all i need 2 really) Ghost X14 01:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Uno) Vengeance- it is a RoseOmega's worst nightmare (allows all guns to ignore sheilds when you enter a game with it equipped) Dos) Bitch- Good fire rate and the double acc. makes the Bitch as leathal as it is accurate. It my favorite gun, but the Vengeance is on top since there are so many RoseOmega people out there. Tres) Unforgiven- I personally like the ones with the masher acc. That combined with the 200% crit damage makes crits 1 or 2 shot kills. Cuatro) Firehawk- I like the Firehawk better than the Hellfire since it can proc at x6. Cinco) Friendly Fire :) lol- The firey happy faces of death never get old. By the way, Have A Nice Day! ICT Venom 08:24, June 16, 2010 (UTC) My Top 5 Legendary Crawmerax Gear (since I always alternate with my normal gear depending on what I'm feeling like) 1. Orion 2. Hellfire 3. Defiler 4. Skullmasher 5. Destroyer My Top 5 Favorite Legendary Weapons Are 1. UNFORGIVEN (with the masher acc and good damage and acc it can 2 even 1 hit Crawmerax's weak spots even a crappy version) 2. Skullmasher (its accurate, some times good damage and knocks people the hell back) 3. Bitch (so many variations of it and so many are good i have 4 legit versions over 7mil) 4. Butcher (even thought it's not the best shotgun of there its pretty fun and i think it has potential) 5. Bastard (so many cuss words that make me want more of these weapons and to find their ultimate form for myself) Nuirunok 13:55, June 16, 2010 (UTC) 1.) hellfire... nuff said 2.) Defiler, nothing better for the lance, unless they're corrosive 3.) S&S Crux, the spread pattern makes it a lot more accurate then it seems, decent proc chance for detonation, and usually the fire rate is really good compared to other shotties 4.) Orion, only because I havent found a skullmasher 5.) Chimera, as mordicai, you can shoot so fast and hard that you WILL hit with the right element. Also great with lilith to get 2 dots, a stun and a nuke off in 4 shots.(if, you know, combat longevity mattered...) Runner up: Unforgiven would be by far the best gun, if it ALWAYS had a masher accessory. Blastoderm 14:13, June 16, 2010 (UTC) 1. Unforgivens--Because, "It's a helluva thing to kill a man--you take everything he's got and everthing he's ever gonna have." 2. Pestilent Defilers--Q: What's cooler than melting faces with acid? A: Nothing. 3. Combustion Hellfires--Apparently, fire is a girl's best friend. 4. Glorious Ogres--Hulk smash, but Orgre smash better. 5. Crimson Bitches--These Bitches smack back...hard. Honorable Mention: The Dahl Penetrator and Torgue Steel Anarchy--These purple mofo's leave bruises. Firefly 19 08:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) My Four. I dont have five. Works good for me. :1. Orion :2. Hellfire :3. Defiler :4. Bastard XBL GT & BORDERWIKI: RAIDENelder My five. 1. Skullmasher 2. Hellfire 3. Vitriolic Crux 4. Cyclops 5. Tie Defiler and Hornet Heres my 5 1) Jakobs Skullmasher - massive damage, eats through every target, knockback 2) Vladof Surkov - really fast rate of fire for a pump action, handy when it comes with a element (mine has incendiary) 3) Atlas Chimera - Useful against all targets 4) Atlas Cyclops - good zoom, useful for long range sniping, (i got one per each element) 5) Torgue Cobra - high explosive damage and good base damage + semi auto Max payne278 16:12, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Also wanted to ask a question... I have been farming the armory for a couple days now and I notice that people are saying General knoxx takes caustic damage from the hornet or defiler etc etc. In my game he takes no elemental damage and i have a hard time beating him without dying once because im having to use my anarchy and bulldog which are both high damage level 61 weapons but they dont give me the added damage from an element. anyone else with this problem? Someone please correct me if I'm wrong, but he does not take elemental damage. He just takes more bullet damage from a corossive gun then other types, since he is armored. I use a Hornet with a really good assasin mod so he's always dead by the time the medics come out, stay in his face and spray his face and he cant do anything. Acid eats all his minions up, omnomnom.Eatingleg4peanut 18:21, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I believe that he doesn't take any DoT (Damage over Time), but that the corrosive damage might still be applied on a per-shot basis. Atelophobic 20:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh man, tough decision (check out #4) XD 1. Equalizer. Believe it or not, this thing actually made it onto the top of someones list. Scary right? But I have 3 diff ones, a x3 shock one, a x3 incendiary one, and a 333x7 masher one, each of which is awesome at its job. 2. Pestilent Defiler. When combined with the 3 equalizers above, on a pistol specced hunter, the results wind up being scary. Oh, and mine is 642, 4.2 scope, 6 clip. 94? acc. 3. Cobra/Skullmasher. Although my skull masher does not have a very good scope, it is sufficiently powerful to oneshot Craws back w/ a specter mod. Meanwhile, my Cobra has a pretty great fire rate, with awesome accuracy and scope. 4. Invader(sniper)/Destroyer/Crux (SnS)/Redemption. These guys work great during the horde wave, or whenever there are a helluva lotta psychos running after you. The Invader works well with a quick scope, or just single fire, especially when it has a high fire rate. The same thing with the Destroyer, as you can take enemies out very efficiently. The Crux can have ridiculous damage, and despite the cross shape, high acc. Combine that with great mag. size and fire rate and the horde will go down no problem. The redemption you just have to jump, shoot down, and repeat. Great run and gun weapons. 5. Hellfire. Boy oh boy did this baby make Pt. 2 easy. And by easy I mean EASY. Especially when combined w/ Phoenix. BenNeg 19:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- 1. Nidhogg = Imma Charzn Mah Lazah! -- Imma Firnn Mah Lazah! 2. Redemption = I'm so gonna shoot the **** out of you!! 3. Orion = Watch it now this thing is on 12000 Volts! 4. Mongol = FIREWORKSAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 5. Butcher = does what it says :D No signature found... 10:39, June 19, 2010 (UTC) 1.Orion- This thing owns (except lance shock) 2.Hellfire- Do I even need to explain? 3.Defiler- 4 bullets and whatever I shoot will die 4.Invader- Headshot = Death 5.MY Gasher- I think it's a construct, but I found it in the Armory - Uberorb my top 5s r epic........ jk 1.orion-do i have to say it? 2.maliwan crux-good against those pesky craw armored thingies usually comes with a good scope 3.volcanoe/hellfire-both have fun fire dmg 4.cobra-powerful!!!!! 5.skullmasher-it takes me 1 shot solo to kill crawmes arms...... i do 9000+ dmg per critical against him.Thatxcoolxguy 04:52, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ^^It's over 9000! Anyway, my top 5 1: S&S Crux - Oversized clip and high fire rate, decent power too 2: Gasher - Unlike most people, I like this, high power and fire rate, though button bashing does get tedious 3: Invader - Burst fire is really handy, tears shields apart with thunder element 4: Ogre - Big clip, really powerful and insane fire rate. 5: Defiler - My favourite corrosive weapon along with the Serpens wat does, "It's over 9000!" mean?Thatxcoolxguy 18:17, July 4, 2010 (UTC) i checked again with 2 ppl. it actually does 11000+Thatxcoolxguy 05:04, July 5, 2010 (UTC) 1.) Torgue Cobra - This thing is nucking futs. 2.) Atlas Ogre - Mows down anything regardless of elemental weakness. 3.) Dahl Penetrator - The ultimate run and gun sniper rifle for both Mordecai and Lilith. Scope2 for the win. 4.) Dahl Hornet - Makes DLC3 crap its pants in fear. 5.) Maliwan Crux/Plague - Hands down my favourite of all the red text shotguns. Aside from the Striker and Defender it's the only one I'll use. 6.) (Because #3 isn't legendary) Jakobs Unforgiven, with Masher accessory of course. Retarded damage with Relentless or Revenge builds. Ekflagristoj 05:49, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Here's my list of my top five. 1. Maliwan Hellfire: This SMG is just insane. Period. Even non-modded Hellfires will tear people to shreds. 2. S&S Orion: Fire at someone's feet and watch as 3-4 bolts of lightning smack em' in the face. =P 3. Maliwan Defiler/Volcano: Ridiculous bullet damage plus x4 corrosive/fire equals win! 4. Torgue Cobra: Ka-f**king-boom like no other. =D 5. Hyperion Invader (sniper rifle): This will literally tear someone to shreds. Amazing w/ elemental damage. Diakonov007 08:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 "It's over 9000!" is a meme on youtube, if you search it up you'll see what it is. i watched it lolThatxcoolxguy 04:24, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Here is my Favorites 1. Hyperion Invader Sniper (5 Crits easy) 2. Defiler mine is 293 Damage with a good scope 6 shot (melts lances like candle wax) 3. Hellfire (basically almost a cheat gun kills just about everything fast) 4.Skullmasher (can 1 shot most baddies) 5. Dahl Penetrator (fully auto Sniper) need i say more xbox GT SinsterNobody 22:40, July 5, 2010 (UTC) My faves: 1. Hellfire, pretty much a flamethrower! 2. Defiler, Melts Lance like nobody's business, I can pretty much snipe with this thing 3. Ogre, Massive damage, and no enemy is immune to explosive 4. Toss up, Cyclops and Skullmasher, the zoom on the Cyclops makes it so i don't even need to be in their range, with the Skullmasher, insane damage Don't have a 5th Ion69 23:13, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ion69 : Silly, make Cyclops #4 and Skullmasher #5. My five: 1. Hellfire - it's good for everything except Pyro Lance and Devastators, and it's also a nifty way of levelling up other weapons: spray 'em good, then switch to the other weapon while the flames finish them off. 2. Defiler - anything a Hellfire won't take out, this baby will. 3. Ogre - crit lock Knoxx with a good Ogre, and watch him drop. 4. Orion - got me through the Eridian Promontory easy-peasy; great rate of fire, big magazine, huge damage, kills shields, good accuracy - what's not to like? 5. Volcano - I don't use it as much as I used to, but in PT 1 & 2 this was almost always in my equip slots. First really useful Legendary I got, and it remains a sentimental favourite. And for good measure, best Purple: got to be my HX 440 Steel Anarchy; 204 x 4 dam; 27 Acc; 13.8 RoF; 82 mag; 3.9 x zoom. When all else fails an Anarchy will get you through :) Outbackyak 16:31, July 6, 2010 (UTC) The 5: 1. Hellfire (sigh)- it was my "go to" gun when i started general knoxx. 2. Fire Element Redemtion- Nice safe recovery 3. Ogre- it's fun 4. Defiler- sidearm that saves lives 5. Kyros Power- I like pretending I'm a cool vampire. not one of those pussy Twilight ones IbanezRokr 05:53, July 8, 2010 (UTC) My top 5: 1. Combustion Hellfire 2. Vitriolic Crux 3. Ogre 4. Equalizer with a Masher accessory 5. Volcano Lando Pirada 20:27, July 8, 2010 (UTC) My Crawmerax 5: 1) If alone, hide in hack spot and 2 shot arms with skullmasher to kill him in about 14 shots 2) If with someone, double saviour with ~150 damage x2 and 60% merc. mod 3) 2 shot 1099 defiler (or serpens, but mine isnt very goood) 4) static violator. can sometimes 2 or 3 shot a maggot if all 9 bullets activate the electricity and 5) ~900 damage volcano. can easily one shot a green worm My other favs when not against crawm are : 1) ogre (SOOOO powerful) 2) hellfire with firefly mod (just cook everyone) 3) 1000+ damage chimera, just for fun 4) orion maybe just to shock everyone to death 5) unforgiven masher to send enemies FLYING friggin 300 feet! My Top 5. 1. Hellfire - Who wants to roast a marshmallow? 2. Cobra - Flavor Text Applies here. 3. Defiler - Anything that the Hellfire can't turn into ashes, this turns into acid. 4. Skullmasher - It's fun watching their head pop or just go flying. 5. Invader (Sniper) - Like a Raven on Crack when you aim. If you couldn't already tell, I like sniping =) My Top5: Jakobs Unforgiven - My personnel Craw-Slayer. Works well against most opponents. Maliwan Volcano - Turning up a long-ranged BBQ here. My current model seems to have the Cyclops scope. Is that possible or legit? Atlas Ogre - Equipped with a Rifleman Class Mod, well... Atlas Cyclops - You can't see me, but I can see you... Hyperion Reaper - It's the little things... - The Elephant Gun is another excellent weapon.. Spartan CT 03:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) TOP 5: 1) Vengeance - Tresspass without being a Hunter, hell yea 2) Skullsmasher - argueably best sniper in the game (mine is 437x6) 3) Unforgiven - crit bonus with masher accesory dominates (mine is 530x7) 4) Hellfire - tears through most enemies 5) Ogre/Bastard - no enemy is game is particularly resistant to explosive damage making it a great choice; Bastards can pump out a little more damage but you sacrifice accuracy (just found a 598 dmg Bastard) Cshiousclay7 (no real idea how to sign but yall can get over it) My TOP 5 1: Skullmasher 2: Unforgiven w/masher acc 3: Cobra sniper rifle 4: volcano 5: Pestilent defiler | info-c = #000000 | info-fc = #FFFFFF | usercategory = Xbox Live users }} 16:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) My Five Fave are 1) Maliwan Pestilent Defiler - Destroys anything that gets in my way. My Best Does 946 Dmg But 2 round mag, but with My Soilder and my current Support Gunner CM the Mag size is apporx. 11, I Cant remember 'cause I Haven't played for quite a while. 2) Torgue Bastard - Just because of the Red text "TORGUE! Bastard guns for bastard people" 3) Atlas Chimera - 1000+ dmg good acc all elements and sometimes a good scope make it a force to be reckoned with. 4) Torgue Friendly Fire - Only Because of the smiley face of doom. 5) Maliwan Volcano - My Best Does 900+ Dmg 94.6-ish Accuracy if I remember correctly around 0.8 Fire rate FatMan2539 23:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) The fab five... 1. Skullmasher - unlimited POWERRRRRR! my best is 464 X 6 2. Unforgiven- w/masher accessory. More power! my best is 438 x 7 3. Pestilent Defiler- bye Lance wusses 'cept Chem. troopers. my is 1302, 93.9, 1.9 4. Hellfire- bye Chem troopers and all fleshies. my best is 238, 89.5, 12.5 5. Penetrator- can be more effective than skullmasher often. Great against Knoxx w/ammo regen. my best is 848, 94.0, 4.7 For what its worth. Aloha All 07:10, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Roachstalker | info-c = #000000 | info-fc = #FFFFFF | usercategory = Xbox Live users }} 10:40, November 29, 2010 (UTC) My Favorites are: 1) Maliwan HellFire - I mean, come on, Incendiary x4 with a ridiculous RoF, not much can survive this baby on a properly built Siren. 2) Maliwan Rhino - Epic Ass Rocket Launcher. UberMegaSplosions everywhere plus it just plain fun to use. 3) S&S Orion - Pretty much my go-to Sniper. Richochet on top of Shock x4 makes for one quickly dead Craw. 4) Tediore Defender - Best Shotty in the game just for the Ammo Regen. Tears through the Lance with a Corrosive Acc. 5) Hyperion Bitch - I like this one cuz not only is it a nice gun to use, but it's also rather funny. Honorable Mention: Atlas Chimera - I almost never use pistols but the fact that it has all forms of Elemental Damage is enough to take it for a spin once and again. Sarkhan666 11:36, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Top five in no particular order: * Vengeance - purely for activating Trespass if not using Mordecai. Although a shock version can seriously mess Maggots up. * Bulldog - all variants are great fun to use. Personal faves are elemental carnages. * Butcher - People always ask what kind of gun I'm using when I fire it. I suspect that some people throw it out when they look at it's stats rather than firing it for themselves to see what it does. * Hornet - Just because I like repeaters and I think this is possibly one of the best corrosive ones you could get. Dahl are also pretty cool. * Firehawk - Did I mention I like repeaters? A TK version of this is pretty damn sweet. 15:46, November 29, 2010 (UTC) samsengir 1)Hellfire - I like see my enemies run around in flames 2)Defiler - Probably the best corrosive gun 3)Ogre - The only good assault rifle IMO 4)Chimera - All elements one gun. Perfect! 5)Hammer - A good one of these tears most things up! --Ghdht369 16:58, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm.... My list would be something like this... 1. Maliwan Volcano - Burn you from far away 2. Atlas Cyclops - No matter how far, it'll land in your head 3. Maliwan Defiler - Best Corrosive weapon ever 4. Maliwan Hellfire - Best SMG ever 5. TIE - Torgue Cobra / S&S Orion - Explosive action or anti-shield ...if it were top 10... 6. Atlas Chimera - unpredictable and fun 7. Torgue Savior - unending rain of bullets 8. Atlas Ogre - best Assault rifle ever 9. S&S Draco - could've been best but hard to find 10. Torgue Equalizer - equalizers with elements are not bad actually ---=cyber_rat=- 02:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC) -=cyber_rat=-